


When Kenma got Injured

by qwertree_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High Kenma, Kuroo's hyena laugh, M/M, funny fluff, kenhina - Freeform, shouyou is a sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10
Summary: Hinata, Kuroo and his teammates were having the best laugh of their lives. But Kenma is not having it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 117





	When Kenma got Injured

“Kenma! What happened?” Hinata asks immediately as he was granted access in the room.

Kenma was lying on the bed with a bandage on his knee. He was quickly moved away after falling on the cold concrete while playing against Karasuno. They were still on the training camp so many have witnessed his fall, especially his boyfriend, who gave him a horrified look while he’s been taken away.

“I fell on my knee when I felt it suddenly ached.” He sat up while grunting, still feeling the pain on his right knee.

Hinata sat on the empty chair beside Kenma’s bed. “Is it bad?” The ginger asks worriedly.

Kenma sighs, “I guess so. They told me I might undergo surgery since my knee is marked from swelling. I think I tear a ligament.”

“That’s because you have improper exercise and training.” Kuroo interrupts. “It’s fortunate that the nationals is 3 months away so you still have time to rest and I can still whoop your ass to train. No buts.” Kuroo is staring directly at him.

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. Do I need to go surgery though?” He asks.

“Yeah. Coach Nekomata has already contacted your mom. She was shocked, obviously.” Kuroo says as he took an apple and slice it.

Hinata unconsciously opened his mouth in shocked, “When’s the surgery?” he asks.

“One day from now. After surgery, you can leave the hospital within 2-3 days. Since, it was not that severe, you’ll recover in one month. That’s what I heard from the doctor who's talking to Coach Nekomata.” Kuroo explains.

Hinata, amazement in his eyes, said “Wow! You sounded like a doctor from that rooster-head!”

“I’ll take that compliment if not for the nickname, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo tousle his hair and gave Kenma the apple. “We’ll take our leave. The training camp was still on-going you know. Let’s go, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata whines and tangled his arms on Kenma. “Don’t wanna.” The ginger pouts and buried his face on Kenma’s arms. _Cute,_ Kenma thought.

Kuroo looked at them both and sighs. “You’re enjoying this, do you?” Kuroo said when he saw Kenma smirked at him.

He sighs—defeated-like, before saying, “Fine. I’ll make excuses for your coach and captain.” Kuroo threw a knowing look at Kenma then leaves, shutting the door.

“Kenmaaa, why weren’t you careful? My heart was all “fwaaa” and “duuun” when I saw you fell. I was really worried.” Hinata said as tears began to form in his hazel eyes.

Kenma kissed both his eyes so that his tears won’t fall, “I’m sorry. I’ll be very careful next time.” The setter reassures him with a smile.

Hinata intertwined their hands and leaned his head on Kenma’s shoulder. “You should be or I will not bake you apple pie again!” Hinata loudly declares, making Kenma laugh.

The blonde kissed the ginger’s head and said, “Then, please make me apple pie after I got discharged.”

“You love my apple pie so much do you?” Hinata asks with a confident grin on his face.

Kenma rubbing his nose against Hinata’s and said, “Nope. _I love you._ ”, and kissed his nose.

Hinata was stoned for a moment; it was evident from his face, which was flush giving his cheek a scarlet color. “Y-y-y-y-you can’t just say that, Kenma!!! I love you too!!!!” He said, stumbling on his words while hiding his face on Kenma’s chest, cheeks still flushed and hot.

Kenma laughs loudly while wrapping his arms on Hinata’s body, “You look like a tomato.” He teases.

“S-shut up!”

\---

Kenma was finally discharged from hospital after 3 days. He will be visited by Hinata and his teammates later on.

Apparently, Kenma don’t want to be visited by anyone today. He was embarrassed because of _something_ that he wants the ground to just suddenly eat him. Still, no one can stop his teammates or Hinata from visiting.

The doorbell rang, and all in Kenma’s mind was, “ _oh, shit_ ”

His mother walks in the room and said, “Kenma, your boyfriend, Kuroo and your team is here. I’ll let them in, okay?”

He grunts and buried himself deeper on his bed. “Oh, god, please _no_.”

His mother laughs remembering a certain memory. Kenma glares at him and whines.

“Oh dear, it wouldn’t be _bad_. I’m sure Kuroo and Hinata will never tell them that.” His mother reassures him and kissed Kenma’s forehead. “I’ll let them in, okay?” She said, not waiting for an answer.

He heard loud footsteps approaching his room and an inaudible noise of someone arguing— probably Yaku and Lev.

His door opened revealing the sunshine boy rushing towards him trapping him in a hug and a long kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, his room was being filled with the voices of his teammates chattering.

“I gave the apple pie to your mom. She said she will serve it heated later on. How are you feeling?” Hinata said and sat on the edge of Kenma’s bed.

Kenma clears his throat and said, “I still can't walk without support, but I'm fine now. Don't worry.”

“Kenma-san, I overheard this _interesting_ story from captain that you— “ Lev stopped talking when Kuroo smacked his head and Yaku put his palm on his mouth—to shut him up.

Hinata burst out laughing so loud as he remembers what happened on that _fateful day_. He has his hands on his belly and he quickly covers his mouth when he realizes that Kenma was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, Kenma. I didn’t mean to.” He said still covering his mouth giving faint laughs as he speaks.

Kenma glares at him, and to Kuroo. He prays to the gods to make his bed swallow him whole.

“Come on, Kenma! It wasn’t that bad—pfft,” Kuroo’s hyena laugh was heard throughout the room and Yaku and Hinata began laughing too.

“What was funny you guys? C’mon share it!!” Tora said, not being able to relate to the story.

Inuoka was shaking Yaku and yelling “Spill it! Spill it!”

Kuroo snorts. “I don’t think, I’m in the position to tell this.” He glanced at Kenma who has a deathly look pierced directly at him—but he remained unfazed.

“Kenma, let them tell us! We want to know it too!” Kenma rolled his eyes and lay his back on his bed.

“Whatever”, he covered himself with a blanket and put a pillow on his ear to blocked his irritating teammates’ upcoming laughs.

“So this happened…” Kuroo started seriously.

\--

_After the surgery, Kenma woked up in the operating room, a white large room. Only 3 visitors were allowed to visit him, it was Kenma’s mother, Hinata and Kuroo, only. Only family members were allowed to visit, however, Kuroo and Hinata became an exception._

_Kenma was lying there all groggy and still half consciously awake. He can see his mother on his right side holding his hand while Kuroo and Hinata stand on the left beside him._

_“Kenma, dear, are you awake?” His mother asks, gently stroking his hand._

_“Hmmm pri nc ss pe ah,” Kenma mutters incoherently._

_“Honey, what?” His mother asks._

_“I need to save princess peach,” Kenma whined and stomped his hands on the bed like a child._

_Hinata held his left hand. Kenma turned his head to look at him and then suddenly caressed his cheek._

_“Wow, you’re like the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kenma said still caressing his cheek. Kuroo was on the verge of laughing, he tried to stop himself but snorts. He knows that his best friend’s still high from anesthesia._

_Hinata and Kenma’s mother can’t stop but laugh at Kenma’s condition._

_They were disrupted by the sudden opening of the door and two nurses walked over pushing carts with a laptop on top of it. Hinata and Kuroo go to Kozume-san’s side as it will be placed beside Kenma’s left._

_They stood over Kenma while still typing something on the computer when one of the nurses frantically whisper, “Ma’am, we need to plug this thing, or this one’s going to die”._

_With Kenma by their left side—who was semi-conscious thought that the “thing” that was going to die was him._

_Kenma started crying and yelling incoherently for the nurses to start finding an outlet or whatever they need to unplug to keep him alive._

_It lasted a few minutes to calm him down._

_It turned out; it was the battery of the laptop that’s dying._

_And this is the part where Kuroo and Hinata started dying of laughter._

\--

The room was filled with laughter. And Kenma is trying his best to plug his ears to not hear them because he wants to die from embarrassment. Even though, he can’t remember a thing or two, he still can’t believe what he did when his mom and the nurses told him that laughing.

“That was hilarious! I can’t really picture Kenma-san doing that.” Lev said literally choking on his laughter with tears pouring down his face.

Tora was smacking Lev’s back while laughing-- his right hand on his tummy which is literally aching because of non-stop laughing.

Inuoka, Yaku and Kuroo was on the floor laughing— only stopping to get some fresh air and then laughs again.

Meanwhile, Hinata was on Kenma’s bedside and untangling the sheets to make Kenma sit up.

“C’mon Kenma. The apple pie is getting cold. I’ll be sad if you don’t eat it.” Hinata’s sad voice made Kenma sat up and grabs the fork and plate of apple pie in his hand.

He looks at his team and gave them the most scary death glare of their lives, then said, “I hope you’re all happy. Especially **you** , Kuro.”

The team looked at him and shrugged from the glare and in synchronous, yells, “Oh yeah we are!” Then burst out laughing.

Hinata was snickering beside him, attempting to laugh. Kenma’s eyebrows are twitching.

The ginger wraps his arms on the blonde’s waist and whispered, “It’s okay.” Hinata reassures him.

Kenma smiled and kissed his temple. “Be thankful that you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Hinata smiles then kissed him on the lips.

The smaller laughs, “But that was really funny though.”

Kenma pinched his side but Hinata kept laughing.

He smiles, and thought that maybe it’s not that bad, when he can see his sunshine boyfriend laughing and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!! (✧∀✧)/
> 
> This was in my draft for a long long time and now I finally finished it!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it~ 
> 
> A kudos, comment and a criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Don't forget to wash your hands!!! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
